


Unravelling Compilation

by TangentDreams2



Series: Unravel [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fan Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: Set in the Unravel universe. A few random one shots based around Sonic and his family.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Unravel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777222
Kudos: 7





	1. Not What It Seems

In a dash of high voltage, the young boy sprinted across the park, forcefully sweeping the blades of grass and flowers in his wake. He looked towards the sky, glancing every now and then at the incoming ball. Coming to a halt, a grabbed the ball in his right hand. "Woo! Yeah!" He cheered to himself.

He witnessed his godfather appear in front of him using his power over chaos. Bolt jumped up and down in excitement to share his achievement. "Look, Shadow, look! I caught the ball!" He showed the ball to the black hedgehog. "Did you see how fast I was going? Did ya?!"

"Impressive." Shadow unfolded his arms and gave the young hedgehog a five high. Giddy, Bolt ran in circles around his godfather. Shadow watched as the boy ran circles around him, admiring how fast he had gotten. For a six year old, his running abilities were great. His highest speed was now 120mph. No doubt he would get much faster as he aged.

They thanked the secret training lessons his dad had been giving him. Bolt had accidentally let the secret slip in an attempt to get a race out of him. He had told him that Sonic took him on these races all the time and immediately followed that statement with his hands slapping onto his mouth. As much as he wanted to respect Amy's parenting by not letting Bolt run higher than 50mph, he couldn't help but feel proud to see how fast the kid could go.

Witnessing the sun beginning to set, Shadow placed his hand down on the speeding boy's head, stopping him from running anymore. "Time to get you home, Bolt." He insisted.

Bolt looked rather reluctant to do so. In fact, Shadow was certain the boy looked petrified. "Go back, now? Can't I stay with you? Please, please, please?"

While he loved having his little godson around, the boy's sudden change in demeanour was more than concerning. "Why are you worried to go home? Has something happened?" He crossed his arms, expecting an explanation from the young hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog was hesitant to answer. He looked around to ensure nobody was around. "You can't tell anyone!" Bolt insisted.

"If something's happened that could harm you or Celia, I'll have to let your mother know." Shadow spoke truthfully. This only made Bolt jump up and down with anxiety.

"No! No, you can't let her know that I know! I don't want mummy and daddy to live in different houses! I want us to be a big happy family!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shadow was determined to figure out what was troubling the boy. He knelt down to the boy's height and leaned in close. "What if I pinkie promise?" He held out his pinkie finger for Bolt to grasp.

Bolt felt more reassured by the pact of secrecy. With a nod, he connected his pinkie with Shadow's. He looked around one more time before leaning towards Shadow's ear. "Daddy's been hurting mummy."

Shadow frowned. "Hurting her, how?"

"I heard her the other night when I couldn't sleep. She sounded in pain. When I went to see if she was okay, I heard her calling daddy. I got scared and ran back to bed."

That hog. After everything he had sacrificed for Sonic to be with his family. Beating his own wife, the mother of his children and a few doors down from said children? Oh he was going to pay for what he had done.

"You are going to keep this to yourself, aren't you?" Bolt asked anxiously.

Ah right. He had just promised to not let his parents find out. He wanted to keep the secret and allow Bolt to feel secure that someone was there for him to listen to his family drama. But if Sonic was crazy enough to hurt his wife, who knew how long it would be before he took his rage out on his kids?

At a loss, he nodded to the child staring back at him with hope filled eyes. "Thank you Shadow!" Bolt jumped up and down before hugging his godfather.

Shadow returned the hug, faking a smile to reassure the boy. His features shortly frowned at the thought of the children's safety, as well as Amy's.

That hedgehog would certainly pay for what he did.

* * *

Bringing back their boy to their humble home, Shadow guided Bolt back to his mother who had just finished cooking dinner. She turned around to see her little boy and his godfather standing by the kitchen door. She smiled brightly. "Oh my baby's back!" She bent down and held out her arms for her son.

Bolt raced into her arms, happily receiving his mother's smothering kisses. "Shadow took me to the park! We played ball and I was soooo fast!"

"How fast are we talking?" She asked the boy, giving a slight passive aggressive smile towards Shadow. The black hedgehog shook his head in reassurance to her. A little white lie as to say her son had kept to his speed limit. Hopefully Bolt shared the same little white lie.

Realising he had excitedly said too much, Bolt quickly looked back at the ultimate lifeform before looking back at his mother. "I stayed within my limit, honest!"

Amy giggled. He was never good at lying. Sweeping his quills back, the pink woman kissed his forehead. "Come along now. We're about to have dinner. Go say hello to your dad and Celia and then sit at the table."

"Okay."

She gave him a final kiss on the forehead and watched as he dashed off to greet his father and sister. Amy gave Shadow an inviting smile as she began to serve the dinner. "Staying for dinner, Shadow? I've made lasagna and salad. No doubt there will be a lot of salad to spare so double the helpings if you want it." She chuckled softly.

Shadow didn't respond to her. He was checking for any visible bruises or cuts. She was pretty strong but if Sonic had been hurting her, his strength would be very noticeable in any scars. She was wearing a short sleeved blouse and a midi skirt. So she was okay enough to show some parts 0f her body. If Sonic was attacking her, perhaps it was only certain parts of her body?

Amy looked over at the black hedgehog. "Is something wrong?" She asked. She quickly turned back to serving the food.

He studied her behaviour. There was nothing he could say was unusual for her. Maybe she had become accustomed to the abuse and was used to covering it up. "I was going to ask the same thing."

Confused, she turned to him once more, raising an eyebrow at him. Before she could answer, Sonic appeared at the kitchen door, holding Celia on his hip and resting his hand on Bolt's head. "Hey Shadow. Staying for dinner?"

"I'm still trying to get the same answer out of him." Amy mused.

Bolt tugged on Shadow's glove. "Yeah! Stay for dinner!" The boy was practically giddy with excitement. The young hedgehog's enthusiasm caused a chain reaction onto his baby sister. She laughed at the boy.

Sonic chuckled. "That's two none negotiable votes then."

Before he could even protest, Amy gently pushed a plate of food against his chest. He took the plate and thanked her.

"Let's eat!" Amy enthused as she carried the plates to the dining room.

* * *

Shadow examined the family dynamic over dinner. It was hard to believe anything sinister had been happening behind closed doors. It all seemed so wholesome. Amy had been feeding Celia in her high chair, while Sonic and Bolt were talking about Bolt's school performance. The couple looked at one another on occasion with loving eyes. No sign of fear or hostility from either side.

There had to be something going on. If the couple could behave like this, all the while keeping such a dangerous secret, who knew how long it had been going on for?

"Are you not hungry, Shadow?" Amy asked.

He looked over at her momentarily then back to his plate. Ah. He had been so caught up in his findings, he had forgotten to actually eat. He picked up his fork and cut into the lasagna. He took a bite. As expected, it was delicious. It was nice to have a home cooked meal every now and then. Amy smiled, pleased to see her long time friend enjoying his meal.

"Ah de blah ga gar." Celia babbled as she got her blended food all over her face. She rubbed the food over her cheeks, occasionally tasting the food. "Abaaaaa!"

"Try baby led weaning, they said. It's beneficial, they said." Amy rolled her eyes at the mess her baby was making. She tried to spoon feed the girl but she refused to open her mouth. "Come on princess. Open for mummy." She tried to spoon feed her daughter again but was rejected once more.

"Want me to try? I do the best aeroplane impression." Sonic got up from his seat and took the spoon from Amy. He pretended the spoon was the aeroplane. "Here comes the X-Tornado!" His sound effects to the aeroplane caused both children to laugh. Celia opened her mouth and ate her food.

"I think the X-Tornado needs a few repairs if it sounds like that." Amy laughed.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yes. Thank you, baby guru." Amy bowed her head in jest. Sonic bowed his head in return.

Shadow was puzzled. The outside information about Sonic's temper made this perfect family scene rather disturbing to watch. How could he be so happy when he was using his wife as a punching bag?

After finally finishing their meals, Amy began to collect the plates up. Sonic got up from his chair and took them away from her. "Ames, you did all the cooking. Let me wash up."

Smiling with gratitude, she kissed her husband's cheek and sat back next to their messy daughter, grabbing her wipes to clean her.

Shadow too got up from his seat. Now was the perfect opportunity to speak with the hedgehog about what Bolt had told him. "I'll help you." Shadow insisted.

Rather taken back but still grateful for the help, Sonic nodded with a smile.

The pair went into the kitchen. Sonic began to fill up the sink with soapy water before passing Shadow a kitchen towel to dry the soon to be clean dishes. "Oh I forgot. Thanks for taking Bolt out today. He really enjoyed himself." He thanked the black hedgehog as he scrubbed the dishes.

"Let's cut the crap, hedgehog."

Sonic abruptly stopped washing up and turned to the ultimate lifeform. "Huh?"

"I told you ever since you got with Rose that I'd always be looking out for her. I have sacrificed a lot for you to have your family, the last thing I wanted to hear was you taking advantage of her."

Sonic frowned. "Alright, how about _you_ cut the crap and get straight to your point?"

Shadow approached the blue hedgehog and stood intimidatingly close. "Have you been hurting Amy?"

Bewildered, Sonic blinked. "What? Hurting her? What are you talking about?"

"Have you or have you not been hurting her?"

"Wait, let me get this straight... You're accusing me... of hurting my own wife?" Shadow kept his intimidating gaze on the blue blur, letting his face answer his question. Sonic scoffed, shaking his head and chuckling to himself in disbelief. "What makes you think I would ever do that to her?"

"You've hurt her in other ways before."

"Is this a personal thing? Your little crush on her still wrecking havoc on your pride?"

Angered by the personal comment, Shadow growled at Sonic. "Don't test me."

"Don't threaten me." Sonic retaliated. The pair glared at one another in a silent battle of testosterone.

Just as the boys were having a stare off, Amy walked into the kitchen with Celia on her hip. She paused at the sight of the hedgehogs, rolling her eyes knowing they had once again had an argument. "What happened this time?" She asked monotonously.

Sonic, still refusing to look away from the black hedgehog, answered his wife. "Shadow is accusing me of abusing you."

She took a moment to process that bit of information. "Huh?" Her eyes fixated on Shadow. "Sonic wouldn't do such a thing, Shadow."

"It's okay, Amy. You don't have to cover for him anymore." Shadow told her as he continued to glare at Sonic.

"I'm not covering for him, I'm telling the truth. I know my husband. He wouldn't ever lay a malice finger on me." Tired of watching their stare off, Amy stepped forward and gently pushed the hedgehogs away from one another. She looked back at Shadow. "Who or what made you believe Sonic was hurting me?"

"Bolt told me he heard him mistreating you. He was too scared to come home incase he heard it again."

Sonic was mortified. His own son believed he could do such a thing to his mother? Worse, he was so scared of the possibility, he went to Shadow about it rather than him?

Amy looked just as concerned. Bolt must have heard something and assumed the worse. "Let's ask Bolt then." She turned towards the kitchen door. "Bolt, sweetie!" The boy answered her summons instantly, he appeared in front of her in a flash of blue.

All eyes were on him, making the child nervous. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" He looked up at his mother, moving closer to her for comfort.

"You're not in trouble, buddy." Sonic crouched down to his level. "We just need to get some answers, that's all." Bolt nodded, still feeling wary. Sonic rested his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "You heard something that's been worrying you, right?" Bolt slowly nodded, eyes glancing over at Shadow with disappointment and betrayal. "Can you tell us what you heard?"

Looking down at his shoes, the boy was reluctant to answer. Sonic gave him a reassuring smile, reminding him that he wasn't in any trouble. "I couldn't sleep the other night so I went to get a drink. I heard mummy in pain so I went to see if she was okay."

Sonic looked at his wife to find her looking back at him in confusion.

"There was a creaking sound coming from down the hall and I thought it was a monster. Then I heard mummy calling out your name."

Beginning to realise what his son was referring to, the blue hedgehog chortled, trying to stifle his laughter. "Sorry. Carry on, Bolt."

I was near your bedroom door and I heard you tell mummy to "take it" and I thought you had hit her. I was scared and ran back to my room."

Amy covered her mouth in horror Oh god, he had heard them love making and assumed the worse. The poor boy must have been terrified.

She watched her husband giggling and chortling like a child to the ordeal. She frowned. "Sonic!"

His laughter couldn't be tamed. Sighing, the female pulled her husband up from the ground and gave him their daughter. She knelt down in front of her boy and smiled. "Thank you for your honesty, sweetheart. Mummy's fine. Daddy didn't hurt me."

"What happened mummy?"

"Um..." She turned to her husband momentarily. He was still grinning from ear to ear. Sighing, she turned back to their son. "Okay." She breathed out, taking a moment to gather the right words. "When two people love each other very much... They express that love through... A dance."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Sonic mumbled, earning a nudge from Shadow.

"Ohhhhh!" Bolt said enthusiastically, relieved to hear that what he heard was just his parents dancing. "I like dancing! Can I join?!"

"No." Amy said rather too quickly.

Bolt looked confused. Was this one of those adult things he wasn't allowed to do until he was older? But it was just dancing, right? Why couldn't he join? "But you just said when two people love each other. I love you and daddy. Can I dance with you?"

"Okay..." She breathed out a sigh. "When two adults love each other, they have a special dance."

Ah, definitely an adult thing. "So when I grow up, I can dance with you?"

She couldn't help but smile at his Innocence. "You'll find your special person to dance with."

"Can I dance with Ruby?"

Sonic snorted with laughter. "Sure, Bolt. But only if she wants to dance with you too."

"I'm gonna go and ask her!" He was about to leave when he turned back to his mother. "Can I go now?"

Amy nodded, already hearing enough to want to curl up in embarrassment. Bolt raced out of the kitchen to speak to Ruby over the communicator. Amy got up and turned to her husband, giving him a light slap around his head.

Sonic chuckled. "What was that for?"

"You could have handled that a bit better. Poor Bolt was worried! Oh, I can't believe he heard us. I'm so embarrassed!"

"Ames, it's fine. He's not the first kid to hear their parents _dancing_." He chuckled softly. "Besides, he didn't see anything so he's not completely scarred."

Amy sighed, taking her daughter out of Sonic's hands and holding her close. She turned to Shadow and hung her head in shame. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Shadow."

Shadow waved his hand in defiance of her apology. "As long as you're okay."

Sonic turned to the black hedgehog. "So, where's my apology?" Shadow raised his eyebrow at him. "You accused me of hurting my own wife. That deserves an apology."

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow looked away from the blue hedgehog. "There's a chance I may have jumped to conclusions."

Knowing he wasn't going to get a better apology than that, Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled with acceptance. "Apology accepted. If you'll excuse me, I have dishes to clean." He turned back to the sink and scrubbed the dishes again.

Shadow looked to Amy. "I think I'm gonna go now."

Amy nodded. "Just let Bolt know you're going." He agreed. Walking out of the kitchen, Shadow went to find Bolt. He found the boy in his bedroom, breakdancing in the middle of the room.

Noticing the adult by the door frame, Bolt looked over at Shadow but quickly looked away. Shadow frowned. No doubt the kid was mad at him for breaking his promise. He approached the young boy and knelt down next to him. "About telling your parents. I am sorry for breaking the promise. I did it for your mother's safety. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I don't want anything to happen to you or Celia either."

Bolt crossed his arms. "You broke a pinkie promise. That's the ultimate betrayal." He pouted at the older male.

"Would you forgive me if I take you out to get ice cream?"

The young boy's lit up. "Can I have lots of whipped cream and sprinkles on my ice cream?!"

"Yes."

Bolt jumped up and down. "Yay! Okay, I forgive you." He stepped back from the older hedgehog. "Hey Shadow, watch these moves. I'm gonna show Ruby my moves at school tomorrow." He showed his breakdancing moves to his godfather.

"Good moves."

The young boy looked at Shadow. "Do you have someone to dance with, Shadow?" Shadow was caught off guard by the question. He shook his head at the boy, not certain what to say. "Oh! I know. You can meet my babysitter and see if she would want to dance with you. She doesn't have a dance partner and daddy says she's cute!"

The ultimate lifeform raised an eyebrow. "Does your mum know about that?"

"I don't think so. Tails and Knuckles know though."

Damn that blue hedgehog.

"Don't worry, Shadow. I'll be your windman."

"Wingman." Shadow corrected the boy, chuckling slightly at his mistake. Deciding not to argue with the boy, Shadow simply nodded at his godson. Giving the boy a brief hug, he left him to continue his dancing. With a wave to Amy and Celia, (and a grunt to Sonic) he left the house and walked down the dim lit path.

Thinking back to the conversation with Bolt, he couldn't help but feel intrigued. Perhaps it was time he found his own dance partner.


	2. Sympathy Pain

_"It's not happening, Sonic!" Amy fumed, placing her hands on her hips._

Sonic _pouted at his wife. "Come on, Ames. At least compromise with me. How about, instead of four more, we agree at three?"_

" _No way!"_

_The discussion of children was back on the menu. Their opinions couldn't be more different. While Sonic wanted his own little army of hoglets running around, Amy wasn't so keen on the idea. She was happy with the two children they had. A six year old boy and a ten month old daughter. A complete package._

It _was actually pretty funny when she remembered how Sonic used to feel about marriage and kids compared to her own opinion._ _As teenagers, Sonic was put off by the thought of long term commitment. Marriage and kids wasn't something he ever saw for himself. Now? He was the one begging her, his wife, for multiple children._

_There had been a time where she was obsessed with the idea of having many children for Sonic. From two to twenty. Now, after gaining some maturity and experiencing childbirth, she was more than happy to avoid the process again._

_Sonic clasped his hands together in a plead to his wife. "Amy, please._ _I'll get up every hour of every night, change them, feed them bottles, bathe them. All you have to do is push them out and I'll take all responsibility."_

_She laughed at his vow. While he was a major help when he was awake, getting him to get out of bed to tend to Celia was already a battle. Sometimes she'd even catch him asleep with her in her rocking chair. He couldn't handle more babies on his own, even if he wanted them badly._

_Speaking of sleep, where would they even keep these extra babies? Their three bedroom house was perfect for them and their two kids, add another three to five more and they'd no doubt be overcrowded._

_"Where are these babies gonna sleep?" She asked the vital question._

_"They can sleep in Cece's room until Cece's old enough to need her own space."_

_Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "How soon are you wanting the next child?"_

_"As soon as possible!" Amy glared at her husband. "What? We're not getting any younger."_

_"You know, commenting on my age doesn't stir the loins for child making."_

_Sonic sighed. "Come on, Ames. All I'm asking for is three more children. Childbirth can't be **that** hard."_

_If the comment on her getting older didn't upset her, hearing that certainly did. She stared at him, refusing to blink. "What did you say?"_

_Telling by the look on her face, he had said something completely wrong. "I mean. Of course it hurts but you can handle it. What's a few hours to a lifetime of the greatest, strongest, fastest kids on Mobius?"_

_Hearing enough of his argument, Amy pushed passed him and walked out of the living room, towards the stairs. "You have no idea, honey." She told her husband who had followed her. She left him filled with regret at the bottom of the stairs._

_Walking into their bedroom, Amy closed the door behind her and contacted Tails through her communicator. If he really thought childbirth was easy, why didn't he find out for himself? "Hey Tails. Sorry to call you so late but is there any chance you could order something for me?"_

* * *

Driving her and Sonic to see their friend, Tails. Amy held a smirk on her face the entire journey. Sonic had been watching her devious look with curiosity. Why was she so smug?

More importantly, why was she so insistent that she drove there? He would have gotten them there by now if she simply let him run.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow to her growing grin.

"You'll find out when we get there." So there was something planned. Judging by her grin, I was most likely something he wouldn't enjoy.

"Can I at least have a clue?"

"You like challenges, don't you Sonic?" She asked with no context.

Sonic hesitated to answer. She had set up a challenge? This probably had something to do with what he had said the other night. Still, he wasn't one to turn down a challenge. "Sure."

"Good." She stopped the car outside the workshop. "Here we are." She got out the car, not waiting for him to get out. He shortly followed. Inside, he found Tails, Knuckles and Shadow already waiting for them.

What the hell was happening? Was he about to go head to head with these guys? Heh, not that they were much of a challenge. He smirked. "You guys here for the challenge?"

"Not quite." Knuckles grinned back at the hedgehog. "We just wanted to see how well you cope."

Cope with what exactly? He turned to his wife who had walked over to Tails and had taken the device away from him. She turned back to him with a menacing grin. "Since you think childbirth is a walk in the park, I got Tails to get this for me." She held out the device for him to see. It was a tens machine.

"Okay... So what does that do?" He asked her, intrigued by the challenge itself.

She gestured him to approach her. He did as he was told. She patted the covered desk, signalling for her husband to lay down. Again, he did as he was told, resting his head on the cushion. She placed the patches on various parts of his body; his lower back, his abdomen and near his crotch. "You're gonna experience childbirth. Then we'll see how many kids you want."

"Uh..." He looked down at the patch near his private area. "Why are you putting it there?"

"Burning ring of fire."

"Heh?!" He sat up. No one was setting fire to his jewels. Not even his wife.

Amy giggled. "I'm not talking real fire of course." He relaxed slightly. "When the baby's head is coming out, you feel a burning sensation. That's why you have a patch there."

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Is it too late to opt out of this?"

"Don't worry, honey. You'll be just fine." She pecked his lips before pushing him back onto the desk.

Tails looked at the safety sheet for the machine. "Shouldn't we read this?"

"Oh yeah. Guess you're right..." Amy asked with little interest. She pretended her finger slipped on the start button. "Oops. It's started. Nevermind."

So far, so good. Actually, he couldn't feel a thing. Huh, if this was how labour felt, this really would be a walk in a park. Sonic placed his hands behind his head. "This isn't so bad." He closed his eyes to relax.

"Don't get cocky, Blue. You're on level one. That's nothing." Hopping onto Tails' desk, she pulled out the level indicator from the box. She moved the dial to level three. "This is equivalent to period pains."

Okay. Admittedly, he was a little uncomfortable now but nothing to cry about. The cramping pain started in his abdomen and was mildly in his back. He looked up to the ceiling, no particular expression on his face.

"How's the pain, dear?"

"I've dealt with my fair share of pain, babe. I'm good."

Smiling deviously, she cranked the dial up to eight. "This is Braxton Hicks. You know, those practice contractions."

He grunted, twitching slightly as he started to feel the pain in his back as well as his abdomen. Yeah, he wasn't a fan of this setting. Every now and then, he'd feel a strong cramping radiating around his lower body.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend. He was regretting allowing Amy to convince him to get this machine for her. He understood her frustration and motive to the whole women's work thing but to put Sonic through this pain seemed a little harsh to him. Especially when Sonic was now getting increasingly uncomfortable.

The fox looked over at Shadow and Knuckles to see their reaction to Amy's torture device. Knuckles occasionally winced at Sonic's response to the pain. Shadow on the other hand was more than happy to watch Sonic endure the pain of the electrical signals.

Sonic smiled, though still looking uncomfortable. "Not too bad. I got this."

Amy smiled as she turned up the dial. "Early labour pain..."

"Gah!" Sonic groaned. His body was already becoming intolerable to the long endurance. The pain was getting stronger in his back as well as his abdomen.

"How is it now, sweetie?" She asked him in a patronising voice.

Gritting his teeth, he looked to his wife. "Great..." He breathed out.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled. Looking down at the machine in hand, she turned up the frequency. "Now you're experiencing the early labour pains, you'll remember that the contractions also get closer together."

Her husband groaned loudly, breathing heavily through his nose. He was already getting sick of the pain and he was only in, what Any said, the early stages. How long had it been anyway? It felt like he'd been on the machine for hours. "How... much longer?" He winced.

"From what I remember with Bolt's labour, the early stage lasted at least five hours?" Shadow pondered, mused by Sonic's shocked expression.

Amy nodded. "Five and a half to be exact. I was lucky to have such a quick labour honestly, some women have this pain for days before active labour."

"You can't leave me here for five hours!" Sonic looked to his wife with wide eyes.

"No of course not. This is only a simulation, Sonic. Yours will be much more progressive. Which reminds me, up the frequency."

He grunted loudly. Gripping his fist tightly at the pain. "Okay. This isn't fun anymore." He breathed heavily through his teeth. The pain was getting much worse. He was still at early stage! He couldn't let her think he was giving up in the first stages.

Amy gave him a fake sympathetic look. "Can you not handle the labour, Sonic? You'd still have hours or days in reality. Oh, and if you can't make it through labour, we're sticking to two kids."

Oh it was on now. For the sake of their future babies, he'd take the pain and more so. He winked at his wife. "Let's get this baby out then." He panted frequently.

She nodded back at him, turning the dial up to reenact active labour.

Tails stepped forward. "Sonic, are you sure you want to-"

"Fuuuuck!" He yelled out as his back arched from the pain. He sat up on the desk and breathed heavily, feeling his body beginning to shake from the adrenaline rushing through him. He groaned as the pain only got worse.

"Tails, Knuckles. Hold his hands." The boys looked back at her with questionable looks. "You're his birthing partners. Off you go."

"Wouldn't Sonic be better off with you as his partner?" Knuckles asked the pink hedgehog.

"Do you want a go on the machine?" She asked him.

The echidna and fox rushed over to Sonic and each held a hand. Sonic gripped onto them tightly. "Not even Rouge squeezed that hard!"

"You're not the one strapped to a torture device so shut your pie hole!" Sonic growled at the red male.

As the pain became more frequent, Sonic panted through the pain. Shaking, he turned to his wife. "You haven't offered me pain relief." He grinned through his anguish.

"Amy didn't have pain relief with Bolt." Shadow informed the hedgehog.

"I wasn't asking for your input!" Sonic told the black hedgehog before another contraction like pain caused him to curse.

His wife looked worried for him. "Sonic... You can stop if you want to..." She wanted him to give up. Seeing him in such pain was agonising for her. Her point had been made. Childbirth wasn't a walk in the park. Now she just wanted him away from the machine.

Sonic shook his head violently. "No... I have to do this... For Sonic Jr."

His pelt had darkened with the amount of sweat he was perspiring and his body was physically drained from all the tolerance. He couldn't possibly handle the next stage. "We have two beautiful children. Why are you torturing yourself for more?"

"I want them... So I'll earn them. Crank it up!"

"But Sonic-"

"Do it!"

Sighing, she turned the dial to emit the same strength contractions as the burning ring of fire. Feeling the pain activating in his crotch area, Sonic pulled himself up, screaming and cursing repeatedly. His friends grimaced at his reaction.

"Sonic, you made your point, man." Knuckles winced.

"Yeah. Just stop now." Tails agreed with the echidna.

Sonic heaved through the pain, gripping onto the thin sheet beneath him tightly. They were unfortunately right. He couldn't take much more of the pain. There was no longer any pause between the shots of pain and it only got more powerful with every passing second. Now that his sacred area was now feeling that pain, Sonic Jr was slipping away from his mind.

"When it is over?!" He yelled out towards his wife.

"You're near what would be the end." She looked down at the machine. "You're on level twenty two."

"How... many... more?!"

"Three."

He panted and exhaled. "Alright. Let's get this baby out."

"Sonic. You really don't have to carry on."

"It's nearly over."

God why did he have to be stubborn? She moved the dial to level twenty five.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed. As all the pain radiated around his abdomen and crotch. "Turn it off, turn it off, TURN IT OFF!"

She immediately switched off the machine, lowering the intensity of the shock waves dramatically. Sonic fell back onto the pillow and breathed heavily. God that was awful! That was what Amy endured to give him both Bolt and Celia? She went through that, twice?! Her labour with Celia had been for seven hours. There was no way he'd take that pain for that long.

Amy approached him and wiped the sweat off his brows. "My poor baby."

He smiled weakly at her. "Did I win?"

She nodded back at him. "You did a great job, my warrior."

"Hey, you're the warrior in this marriage. You were right, childbirth is the worse! I'm happy with our children. You don't need to go through that again."

She smiled, knowing he finally understood what she had gone through. She clasped his shaking hand in hers. "I'll do it all again if it's really what you want."

Surprised by her sudden change in opinion, Sonic couldn't help but display a toothy smile. "You'd go through _this_ again for me?"

Amy nodded. "I have to admit, I do get a little broody the older Celia gets. Maybe another baby or two wouldn't be so bad. But I have to draw the line at another three or four. We can't afford or deal with that many."

He chuckled softly. His now stable hand reached up and stroked her cheek. "I don't deserve you, Amy Rose, The Hedgehog."

Smiling from his comment, Amy leaned down until their faces were inches apart. "You're probably right. You just got lucky." The couple chuckled quietly before their lips joined in an amorous connection.

Breaking the kiss, Sonic sat up and leaned in close to whisper to his wife. "So how soon are we gonna start trying?" He gave her a suggestive look.

"When are you wanting to start trying?" She giggled at his excitement.

"Now?"

Amy blushed. "I still need time to recover from Celia's pregnancy."

While a little disappointed, Sonic nodded back at his wife and smiled. His smile turned into more of a devious grin. "Okay so maybe we wait a little on the trying. For now, we can _practice_ our baby making techniques."

"I like that idea." She smirked.

Hopping off the desk, Sonic's legs shook as his weight was placed on them. Stretching them, he was soon able to walk just fine. He ripped off the patches and placed them back on the desk. "So glad to be free from that thing." He pulled his wife into a hug before turning to their friends. "Thanks for watching me suffer, guys. We gotta go get Cece from the babysitter now."

His friends waved to the couple. Walking with his wife back to the car, he took her keys off her and got in the driver's seat. Amy looked puzzled for a moment. "You want to drive?"

He flashed a grin towards her. "Wanna practice on the back seat?" A blush swept across her face. Smiling bashfully, Amy got in the back seat of her car. Sonic looked at Amy through the rear view mirror. "Where to, miss?"

"Green Hill please." She pretended to check her coat pockets for rings. "Oh dear. I've forgotten to bring my purse."

"Not to worry, miss. I'm sure you can pay for your fare another way." The couple exchanged flirtatious smiles.

Starting up the car, Sonic drove away from the workshop to find a more secluded area. After receiving his payment, Amy had given him a positive review on his taxi service.


	3. Extraordinary

Arriving onto the school grounds, Sonic and Amy, accompanied by Celia walked into the building for a meeting regarding their son. They hadn't been given much information on what the meeting would be about. They were simply told when to arrive and that the meeting itself would be discussing their son, Bolt.

Once signing themselves in at the reception, the couple sat in the waiting room for the principal to summon them into her office. Amy's leg bounced with anxiety. Bolt was rarely in trouble and if he was in trouble, it was something major. The last time they had been called in, Bolt had been sent to the principal's office for breaking a student's nose for making comments about his parents. She could only imagine what he had done this time.

Sonic on the other hand was rather laid back. Distracting their baby whilst they waited, knowing his wife was dying inside at the thought of their son being in any trouble. Bolt was a good child. Hyperactive yet possessing a high sense of morality. If Bolt had done anything these adults considered bad, it no doubt had good intentions.

He turned to his wife who appeared to be on the verge of tears. The poor woman was so sensitive towards her children. Feeling bad for his wife, Sonic allowed Celia to play with the nearby toys whilst he sat next to Amy. "Amy." His soothing voice made her look at him. A single tear fell down her cheek. Sonic quickly wiped it away lovingly. "Bolt will be fine. You know his teachers like to make a fuss about the littlest things."

Amy sighed. "I know. I just can't bear to hear what he did or what he didn't do. It just breaks the fabrication that he's not the perfect little boy to everyone else, not the perfect little boy I see him as."

"Bolt is, and will always be, Bolt. He isn't perfect. There are times where I can honestly say he's a little shit-"

"Sonic..." She gently slapped his arm.

He chuckled. "You know what I'm talking about." He chuckled even more as she began to smile at his comment. "But that's just Bolt and we love him for his little moments of madness."

"You're right." She nodded, taking his hand in hers. "Our boy is imperfect perfection."

"That's my girl." He kissed her tenderly.

"Aaah!" Celia screamed towards her father, immediately breaking her parents out of their kiss. She crawled with little struggle towards Amy, ushering her to pick her up.

Sonic snorted. "Guess she's starting the favouritism stage a little early."

Amy cuddled her little girl in her arms. "She clearly knows who's the best." She giggled, kissing their daughter on the forehead.

"Biased. The pair of you."

The couple laughed. Their laughter was quickly brought to an end when the principal stepped out of her office and smiled towards them, bowing her head towards the couple. Mrs Bleats. A tall goat with a beige coloured pelt. She adorned her usual oversized glasses and insisted on always wearing formal suit and long skirt. She was the typical, snobby, power mad rulers which Sonic simply wished to avoid.

She gestured for the hedgehogs to step into her office. "If you would like to step into my office, Mr and Mrs Hedgehog."

"She always forget the _The._ " Sonic whispered to his wife with annoyance.

"Oh Sonic, it's not that big a deal." She tutted as all three of them got up from their seats.

"It _is_ a big deal..." He mumbled as Amy walked a head of him with Celia.

Walking into the office, the goat closed the door behind Sonic and ushered the couple to sit in the seats in front of her desk. Sonic and Amy exchanged looks. If Bolt had been in trouble, he, along with whichever kid he decided to land his fist into, would be present. There were no other parents giving them looks of anger or judging them. What was happening? Were they in trouble with the principal?

They took their seats and looked at the goat who had sat at her desk with her hands clasped together on top of the desk. "Thank you both for coming to see me."

"It's not like we had much choice..." Sonic sat back in his chair. Amy glared at him, insisting that he simply stop talking.

"Yes..." The goat carried on talking, ignoring Sonic's comment. "The reason why I've called you both here today is to talk to you about Bolt's recent assignment. His teacher, Mr Stroker-"

Sonic sniggered at the name of the teacher, earning a kick from his wife.

Mrs Bleats did not look too impressed with his immaturity either. She frowned at him before continuing. "Mr Stroker gave the children an assignment to talk about their weekends. What they did and how they felt about the experience." She paused. "Bolt's work in regards to his weekend has raised a few... concerns with myself and the other teachers."

Amy leaned forward slightly. "I'm sorry. For a moment, it seemed as though you were implying that Bolt's home life is a cause for concern?"

"I understand this may be a little daunting to hear-"

"Daunting? You just implied that we're not raising our son correctly. That he's in an unsafe environment." Amy scowled at the woman. "I'll have you know, both of my children are well looked after and are perfectly safe." She shuffled in her chair uncomfortably, trying to refrain from smacking the goat.

Sonic rested his hand on Amy's hand, trying to calm her down. "What exactly did he write in his assignment?"

"He says he has been engaging in battles. Fights with robots, created by no other than that doctor madman."

"Uh, it's Doctor Eggman but you are right about the mad part." Sonic informed the woman. Amy once again glared at him, shutting him down instantly.

Amy scoffed. "I can assure you. My son does not fight these battles with Doctor Eggman. I have given him strict rules that he isn't to fight that man or run over his speed limit. He has never battled a robot in his life."

Mrs Bleats said nothing for a moment. She then shifted in her seat and remained a calm, emotionless demeanour. "We have questioned Bolt himself in regards to his claims of battle. He has told us that his father had accompanied him for a trip to the park which turned into a battle against this Doctor **Eggman**." She emphasised Eggman's name for Sonic to hear. She looked at him with disappointment. "He has also stated that his first battle with robots happened last year, December time, at the Christmas grotto in the metropolis shopping centre, when he was five years old. And may I mention that he made it quite clear that this was a secret between him and yourself, Mr Hedgehog?"

Sonic kept his eyes on the goat, knowing full well that his wife was giving him daggered eyes. She was going to flip and unfortunately, he was going to be on the receiving end.

"To ensure Bolt's safety and well-being are kept in our best interests as well as your own, we had no choice but to contact child protective services."

"What?" Amy said in a cold tone.

"We believe it's for the best, Mrs Hedgehog. It's just a standard monitoring procedure to ensure Bolt is happy at home."

"He is happy! Both of our children are very happy."

"I'm sure they are, Mrs Hedgehog but as principal, it is a part of my role to safeguard any children who may be in danger."

Sonic stood up from his seat. "Mrs Bleats..." He inhaled deeply. "You've got this all wrong. Bolt's completely safe. That incident with Doctor Eggman was merely a one time thing. It's not like I take him on the battlefield."

"Regardless of whether Bolt attends these battles of yours or not, you cannot deny that this type of lifestyle is not suited for a child. An impressionable child whom looks up to his father, not only as a father figure, but as the famous hero that you are."

"What do you expect me to do? Let that man destroy the school that you run? The city that we live in? The other side of the world like he had done once before which _I_ alone prevented? Because you deem our parenting to be inadequate?"

The goat stood up from her seat. "This is not a personal attack, Mr Hedgehog. I am simply safeguarding a student for the sake of his best interests." She walked over to the door and opened it for the couple. "The child protective services will be in contact with you shortly. Failure to oblige will result in Bolt and Celia being taken in temporarily by a foster family until the organisation can decide what is best for both of them."

This was madness! The school had gone behind their backs and had contacted CPS because they were heroes? After saving the city and the world on a regular basis, they were now being reprimanded for their selfless cause? Ludicrous!

And who were they to say there were bad parents? Their children's safety was their priority. That was why they constantly saved the city. Not just because they were the only ones with the power to defeat Doctor Eggman but because they wanted their children to live I a safe environment without the fear of becoming cyborgs or living in fear of the mad man.

Seeing their argument was losing, Sonic and Amy stormed out of the office and made their leave very quick.

Sonic was uncertain of whether it was safe to say anything. An angry Amy was the strongest enemy he had ever faced. Especially when she gave him that look. The look of death as he called it. Even a man as powerful and formidable as he was weak to her temper.

"You promised me..." She said quietly but just loud enough for him to hear.

Well that was enough to break the silence. Not quite enough to ease the tension. If anything, the tension thickened. Sighing, Sonic grasped his wife's shoulder, stopping her from walking any further. "I know this looks bad but hear me out, alright?" Her face was practically fuming. He stood in front of her in hopes she'd listen to his side of the story. "Yes, I did lie to you about what happened at the shopping centre last year." She scoffed, looking away from him in disgust. "But Eggman was disguised as father christmas, he unleashed a bunch of crab bots and I hid Bolt in the restroom and before I could get to him, he had already destroyed the robots. You should have seen him, Ames! He was amazing! Destroying every robot in sight and giving that Egghead a piece of his mind!"

"So not only did he destroy one robot but many robots?"

Sonic blinked a few times. "He did great though..." Amy rolled her eyes and walked passed him. Sonic dashed back in front of her. "Ames, he's fine! He's alive isn't he? He's more than capable of fighting Eggman!"

"He is a child! He is not your soldier! A weapon. You're unbelievable, you know that?! It's bad enough that he was put into that situation in the first place. The fact that you allowed him to join you in the fight just makes it look even worse! Because of your poor choices, we run the risk of losing both of our kids!"

"They won't be taken from us, Ames. We're great parents. Both of our kids are happy. Just look at Celia!" He pointed towards his daughter who was now laughing at her dad. She reached out to grab his hand.

Amy looked at her cheery daughter. She sighed and looked back at her husband. "That's not the point! You put our son in a situation where he could have been in danger and because of that, we are in danger." She coughed away her sob. "If you haven't noticed already, Sonic. Following your own initiative on how Bolt should be raised always leads to major consequences. Maybe that says something about your own parenting." She said with bitterness towards him as she walked off with Celia in tow.

Sonic watched his daughter waving back at him. The huge smile on her face showing her unknowingness to the whole situation. He'd sooner sacrifice his own life than risk losing his children and not seeing that big smile from his daughter again.

To save his family, he'd stop saving the world.

* * *

They sat patiently in the living room for the knock on the door. A social worker was intending to come into their home and watch them be parents.

Again. Sheer ludicrous. He and Amy risked their lives on the regular for these people and this was the thanks they got? The nerve. Well the consequences of the people threatening to take their kids was most likely in action already. After a week of staying home and being even more involved with his kids than he already was, Eggman's assaults were now in the hands of the people.

Laughably, the mayor had already been in contact with him regarding his absence. Eggman had attacked the city twice and had apparently complained about Sonic's little vacation from his work. Since his children always came first, he had kept his head down.

That would teach them...

"Okay, okay. Don't panic... Don't panic!" Amy panicked.

"You're the one who's panicking..." Sonic chuckled.

Amy sighed. "How can you be so laid back when the social worker will be here any minute?"

"Because I know it'll be fine. We don't have anything to hide."

"Yeah... Other than you turning our son into a fighter before he's even reached an age of two digits."

Sonic frowned. "Are you going to hold this against me for life? Yeah, he's helped me out a few times during battle. But he's great at it! He's more than ready to join the fight!"

"He's six years old!"

"Cream was on adventures with us at that age!"

"Just because Cream was having adventures at six years old does not mean Bolt needs to do the same. I don't want that for him!"

"Yeah, you don't. I'm his dad. I have a say in how he's raised too in case you've forgotten..."

"You do... And look where it's gotten us?"

The blue hedgehog got up from the sofa and towered over his wife. "You know, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you just kept him out of school and let him be the fighter that he wants to be."

Amy followed his actions by also standing up. "Oh, I'm sorry for wanting our son to have choices. Sorry for wanting to give him a chance at an ordinary life-"

"He isn't ordinary, Amy! He's extraordinary! A marvel, a hero. He's six years old and he can run up to one hundred and twenty miles per hour! If he keeps training-"

"Training?"

Realising he had spilled the truth yet again, he cursed. "Shit..."

"You've been training him behind my back?!" Amy screeched.

"Not just me. Shadow's been training him too!"

Amy stepped back, shocked by what she was hearing. "You both know how I feel about this! How could you disregard my word like that?"

"Because Bolt has the potential to be the strongest fighter and you're holding him back!"

"I will not be made the enemy here! Had you listened to me, both of our children would have been safe!"

"And if you hadn't been so keen to turn them into the basic everyday people, we would never be in this position!"

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Their argument was brought to an end. Frowning at one another, Amy walked towards the door. Taking hold of the handle, Amy exhaled and forced a smile on her face. She opened the door to see the social worker smiling back at her. A sour looking, grey pelted fox in a professional suit and skirt. "Good afternoon. My name is Claris Brine. You may call me Claris. May I come in?" She walked passed the female hedgehog before Amy could respond. She placed her briefcase on the sofa and looked around the house. "I hope I'm not interrupting. Couldn't help but hear a loud conversation."

"We were just watching TV. Game of Crows. Brutal stuff." Sonic told her.

The female fox looked down at Celia as she played in her ball pit. "With the baby in the same room?" She gave Sonic a disapproving look. Amy too did not looked too pleased with him. Not wanting to make the situation worse, Sonic kept his mouth shut. Claris opened her briefcase and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Now, all you have to do is carry on your daily routine and I'll just take notes." She sat on the sofa and prepared her pen to write.

Celia watched the unfamiliar woman intensely. The social worker gave her a little wave. Scared to have this stranger in her home, Celia began to cry, wailing loudly for her mother.

"It's okay, pudding." Amy soothed her baby. She picked her up and cuddled her. No matter how she tried to soothe her daughter, Celia would not calm down. Sonic noticed the woman jotting something onto her notepad.

"Perhaps she'll calm down on the way to get little Bolt from school?" Claris said.

"Uh, yeah. Of course..." Amy looked towards Sonic. "Can you get her bag together, hun?"

He nodded towards his wife. Heading upstairs, he saw Claris once again writing on her notepad. Sighing, he went to get Celia's baby bag. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

They stood near the school and waited for their son to finish for the day. Sonic, Amy, Celia... And the social worker. The stares they received from the other parents were humiliating. Any contact with a social worker meant one thing to these people. To anyone. Bad parenting.

Only they hadn't done anything to require monitoring. They were merely being reprimanded for protecting others. Yes, it could be dangerous, especially to children. But their children were fine. More than fine. They were happier than most of these average children in this school.

"Hello my spikey family." Rouge waved to the couple. She cooed at the giggling Celia before she noticed the sour faced fox standing with them. "And... Not so spikey..." Looking the woman up and down, she soon turned back to Sonic and Amy. "Who's this?" She asked, not acknowledging the woman's frown.

"Rouge, this is Claris, the social worker who is monitoring us to ensure we aren't abusive, endangering parents. Claris, this is Rouge. A freedom fighter who also is not endangering her child for having a less conventional job..." Sonic introduced the two females.

The bat looked the fox up and down once more. "Why are you monitoring them?"

"I work for child protective services and the school contacted the organisation with concerns of the well-being of Bolt and Celia Hedgehog."

Rouge raised her eyebrow. "What concerns exactly?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential."

"Bolt wrote in his assignment that he and I got caught up in an attack from Eggman and he helped me win. Because of that, we're bad parents." Sonic told the bat.

"Sonic!" Amy glared at her partner.

"Listen to me, Clara-" Rouge told the fox.

"Claris." The fox corrected her.

"That's what I said. Anyway, Clara. These two are the best parents you can find. I've known them for years. If you need a personal reference, you can use me."

"Thank you but I really must stick to protocol." Claris looked away from her and tried to ignore Rouge's presence.

"Is interrogating innocent parents a part of your job?" Rouge asked.

Claris looked towards Sonic and Amy. "Is this the type of company you surround yourselves with? Keep around your children?"

"She's a great fighter." Sonic shrugged. "Be careful, her heels aren't just made for walking."

Amy pulled on her husband's arm. "What are you doing? Do you want her to write a bad report on us?!"

Sonic pulled his arm away from her. "I'm sorry but this whole monitoring thing is complete bullshit!"

"You cannot say such profanity in front of a small infant!" Claris pointed towards Celia.

The other parents looked at the hedgehog couple and whispered amongst themselves, nudging one another and staring at the scene Sonic was making.

"Sonic..." Amy tried to stop her husband.

"I'm sorry, Ames. I can't just keep quiet when this woman who we hardly know, judges us. And for what reason? Having a gifted child?"

Claris gripped onto her briefcase. "I think I've seen and heard enough."

"But you've only monitored us for less than an hour!" Amy said in a state of panic. "Please Claris, Sonic will behave, just give us another chance." The mother begged, fearing she'd lose her children.

The doors to the school swung open as the hoards of children ran to their parents. Bolt looked around for his parents. He ran to them as soon as he spotted them.

"Mum!" Bolt dashed to her side. Amy immediately changed her demeanour from panic, to happiness.

"Bolt, dear-"

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Bolt looked around at the parents looking back at him and his parents.

Claris looked down at Bolt and gave the boy a patronising smile. "Hello Bolt, dear." She bent down to his height. Cautious, Bolt backed up into Sonic's legs. "Do you feel safe with mummy and daddy?"

Angered by her inappropriate question, Sonic placed his hands on Bolt's shoulders. "What kind of question is that?!"

Bolt looked up at his father and grabbed his right hand on his shoulder. "Dad..." He said with fear. Sonic picked his son up and allowed the boy to nestle his head on his shoulder.

"There you are, you blue rat!" Eggman's voice came from above them. Looking up, Sonic frowned at his nemesis.

"Now is really not the time, Eggbrain!" Sonic shouted at the man.

"Not the time?! I don't schedule my attacks around you! Where have you been?! I've attacked the city twice this week and you were a no show!"

"Heh, for a moment there, it sounded like you've been missing me, Doctor." Sonic smirked.

Eggman waved his fist at the blue hedgehog. "Don't flatter yourself, hedgehog! I simply like a challenge. Speaking of challenges, let's see how many people you can save as I attack this school."

"You're really gonna attack a school full of children?!" Sonic growled at the doctor.

"Absolutely. Think of it as pest control. Robots, attack!" Eggman gave the order for his Egg Gunners to march forward towards the school.

With the main gates blocked off by the robots, the parents and their children ran back to the school, screaming and arms flailing.

"Mummy!" Ruby cried for her mother. Bolt looked towards the red echidna.

Sonic placed Bolt back on the ground and knelt down before him. "Take Ruby and Celia back into the school. Your mum, Rouge and I have got this."

"But-"

"No buts, little man. Step on it!" He told his son. Bolt nodded, grabbing the stroller, he told Ruby to hold onto the stroller and jogged into the school. With the kids in the current safest place, he turned to Claris. "Run back to the school!" Claris didn't need much persuading. She clutched onto her briefcase and ran to the school.

Amy pulled out her hammer, preparing herself for battle. Rouge flew up, engaging in a battle stance. "Looks like you got a pretty tough crew on your hands, Eggman. Are you sure you don't want to reschedule?" Sonic crossed his arms and grinned.

"I've waited far too long to reschedule. Get on with it!"

"You asked for it!" Sonic spin dashed towards the robots, he penetrated through a row of robots, smashing them to scrap.

The Egg Gunners ran towards Amy and Rouge. Amy ran forward and began to spin around with her hammer, using her revolving hammer move. She smashed a load of Egg Gunners, sending them flying in various directions.

Rouge span into a tornado and smashed through the marching robots with ease. She looked over at the school to see if her daughter was okay.

"What are you doing you walking bags of bolts? I said attack!" Eggman yelled at his robots. The robots took aim and began shooting at the fighters. Sonic grabbed Amy and shielded her. Looking up, he saw Rouge was distracted. "Rouge! Take cover!"

The bat looked back at the robots and saw the incoming bullets. She swerved them, the bullets missing her by inches.

"Mum!" Ruby cried out from the school window. She turned to Bolt, her hands clasped in a panic. "We have to do something! We can't just wait around in here."

"My dad said we have to stay here..."

"Bolt, we have to do something!" Ruby begged her friend.

Bolt looked out the window to his parents. A battle of doing what he was told and what was the right thing to do played in his head. If he waited, his parents and Rouge could get hurt. Joining the fight seemed like the right thing to do. He was a hero after all. Heroes save lives.

Turning back to the red echidna, he nodded towards her. Picking up the girl in his arms, he rushed out of the doors and towards the battle.

Witnessing the flash, Sonic gasped. "BOLT!"

The boy charged at the robots. Due to his size, he avoided the bullets. He spin dashed their legs, knocking the robots to the ground. He threw Ruby into the air and watched as she slammed her strong fist into the robot. It exploded, propelling the echidna back into the air. Rouge caught her daughter. "Weren't you told to stay in the school?"

Ruby gave her mother a bashful look. "Maybe... But I couldn't let you get hurt."

The bat hugged her daughter. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever!" She squeezed her tightly.

"Can't... Breathe..." The child gasped for air.

Smiling up at the mother and daughter, Bolt failed to notice his dad approaching him at high speed. He was scooped up into his arms and brought back to his mother. Finding his feet back on the ground, Bolt looked up to see his angry parents glaring back at him. "Ruby made me do it!"

Sonic and Amy exchanged humoured faces before crouching down to talk to their son. "We've got this, buddy." Sonic told his son.

"But dad, we have to help you. You said a hero always saves the day. I can't save the day inside the school."

Amy looked towards her husband and then back at her son. So Sonic was right. No matter how many choices she gave him, Bolt truly believed he wanted to be a hero. After all these adventures Sonic and Shadow had been giving him, maybe she was the one leading him down the wrong path.

She ran her fingers through his quills and smiled. "Go get that egg, sweetie." Sonic and Bolt looked at her in shock. "He's a hero. Like father, like son."

"What about being monitored?" Sonic asked.

"She was gonna write a bad report anyway. Go, both of you, go."

Excited, Bolt jumped around as his dad jumped to his feet. They spin dashed at the robots and destroyed the last few approaching the school. The remaining robots exploded to bolts and metal scraps across the ground.

"No! My Egg Gunners!" Eggman growled towards the two hedgehogs. "This isn't over, Sonic!" The doctor declared as he flew off in his egg mobile.

"Yeah, yeah. Schedule me in!" Sonic called out to the doctor. Giving his son and quick high five, he walked alongside Bolt, back to Amy. Rouge flew down with Ruby in her arms and joined the group. "Not bad, everybody." Sonic smiled at the team.

The parents and children clapped and cheered as they surrounded the fighters. They thanked the fighters for saving them and their children and began leaving the school.

Sonic looked around. Odd, he could've sworn he had another child... "Bolt?"

"Yes dad?"

"Where's your sister?"

Gasping loudly, Bolt turned back to the school. The family of hedgehogs rushed over towards the building to find Claris standing next to the stroller with Celia fast asleep. She frowned at the family. "Leaving children unattended and child endangerment? This certainly will not look good on your report. She looked over to Rouge who had approached the hedgehog couple. "And you? I'll be writing up on you too!"

"Hang on a second. We just saved your life!" Sonic argued at the woman.

"At the cost of your children's safety." She said as she walked passed them.

Sonic was just about to confront her once again when they saw three black cars driving through the school gates, blocking the exit once more. Bodyguards stepped out of the two cars and approached the car between their own. Opening the door to the third car, it was the mayor whom had stepped out. He held a bright smile on his face as he approached the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic! There's my speedy pal!" He cheered as he threw an arm around Sonic's shoulders. He pulled him close and spoke through his teeth as he kept his huge smile. "I never realised you started taking non consulted time off."

"What are you talking about?" The hedgehog raised his eyebrow at the leopard.

"Your sudden vacation has cost the tax payers 347,958R in damages. Quick, laugh with me." He faked his laugh. Sonic sorrowfully joined him. "Great. So yes, you cannot have unsolicited time off hero work..."

"I wouldn't have had the week off if these guys weren't threatening to take my kids off me." He pointed to Claris. The female fox shook in her small heels.

The mayor looked at the woman and then back at Sonic. "Would you like me to fire her?"

"Huh?" He gave the mayor a questionable look.

"Sue her organisation? Gain compensation for your troubles? Whatever you need to get back into hero work, consider it done."

"You could just make the drop the case against us and make sure no reports are made against Rouge The Bat and Knuckles The Echidna."

The mayor turned to Sonic and shook his hand firmly. "Consider it done. I'll see you back at work during the next battle with that Egg character." His attention turned to the shaking female fox. "You there!" He hollared to the woman with his big smile laced across his face. Their conversation was inaudible but from what Sonic could see, the mayor was passive aggressively reprimanding the woman while holding his usual smile. The woman was nodded frequently and rapidly, most likely fearing the security of her job.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy pulled her husband into a loving kiss. Taken back by the sudden gesture, Sonic took a moment to return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small waist whilst hers rested against his face. She broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against his own. "Thank you for being you."

"Heh, you're welcome." He grinned.

"You were right about Bolt. I shouldn't be limiting him and his abilities. He is a hero. It's in his blood."

Sonic looked down at their son and smiled. "I guess it is. But let's see what he truly wants first. He has a lot of options now, thanks to you." Amy gave him a bashful smile and kissed his cheek. Sonic smiled at his wife before turning to his child. "Alright, Bolt. What's it gonna be? Are you a full time hero or do you wanna go part time as a hero and stay in school?"

Bolt thought about his father's question for a moment. He knew he was going to be a hero full time one day but he did enjoy school a lot. He had a lot of friends, he did well in his classes and he got to learn new things everyday. For now, he was happy living the normal life with the added hero work. "I want to be a part time hero for now! One day, I'm going to be the bestest, smartest, fastest hedgehog on the team."

Sonic chuckled and rubbed Bolt's head. "That's my boy." Grabbing the stroller, Sonic pushed Celia as he, his family, Rouge and Ruby walked out the school gates and headed home.

He didn't have an ordinary family. He didn't have an ordinary life. His unconventional, extraordinary lifestyle may have been what people considered dangerous. But Sonic couldn't dream of it being any other way.


End file.
